


Promises

by my_failed_gay_ships03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Dean Thomas deserves acknowledgment for whatever he went through, Hurt/Comfort, I have very few regrets, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, let my boys be happy, mentions of minor character death, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_failed_gay_ships03/pseuds/my_failed_gay_ships03
Summary: “I have to disappear for a little while,” Dean smiled weakly. Seamus paled.“No!” He moved to stand next to where Dean was sitting. “No, you can’t!” he begged. “They’ll hunt you down!” There was fear in his eyes now. “I can’t let you do this, Dean. I won’t.”
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 41





	1. Promises Made

Dean hesitated before knocking on Seamus’s door. It was 11 at night. Seamus opened the door, immediately pulling Dean in and slamming it behind them. 

He pointed his wand against Dean’s throat, scowling. 

“Shay?” The teen shuttered out. Seamus’s father was a muggle! Why would Seamus… turn on him?

“Football or Quidditch?” The boy demanded.

“What?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Which is better? Football or Quidditch?”

“Erm, football? I’ve never really understood Quidditch, y’ know?” The boy shrugged. “Why? What’s wrong, Shay?” He asked his best friend, hesitantly.

“Oh, thank god,” Seamus sighed, wrapping Dean in a tight hug. “Are you okay?” He stepped back to look at Dean, who nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Could be better.” 

“You heard the news, then?” Seamus walked with Dean to the kitchen. 

Dean could only nod wordlessly. All muggle-borns had to report to the Ministry, and if they didn’t, they were convicts. 

He didn’t want to know what would happen to him if he turned himself in. 

“But, you might not be a muggle-born!” Seamus gasped. “Remember? We don’t know about your Da!” Dean cringed. Seamus was just going to make this harder than it had to be. 

“Shay,” He shook his head. “We looked for my dad in 2nd year, remember? If we couldn’t find him then, we’re not going to find him now.”

“We’ll protect you,” Seamus stated firmly. “Ma and Da are out of town this week, but they’ll be back soon, and they’ll help you! I know they will!” Seamus didn’t even look scared. 

He had a determined fire in his eyes, one that Dean knew wouldn’t go out without a fight.

“Shay, you can’t. I have to protect my Mum. You have to protect your family. But above that, I need to protect you,” Dean spoke softly. 

“No, you don’t,” Seamus shook his head. “We’ll find a way, De. I promise! Just don’t turn yourself in!” He begged. 

“That was never the plan, Shay,” Dean’s eyes were wet, and he could feel his throat clogging up. “I have to disappear for a little while,” He smiled weakly. Seamus paled. 

“No!” He moved to stand next to where Dean was sitting. “No, you can’t!” he begged. “They’ll hunt you down!” There was fear in his eyes now. “I can’t let you do this, Dean. I won’t.”

And Dean didn’t know what possessed him, or why he felt the need to do this, but he leaned forward and gently kissed his best friend on the lips. 

Seamus leaned into the kiss, not caring about how he could feel Dean’s wet cheeks.

Dean stood up, wrapping his arms around Seamus’s waist as he pulled back. 

He didn’t care how uncomfortable the position was. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Seamus’s. 

“Don’t go,” Seamus whispered. “Please. I need you,” Dean’s heart nearly broke then and there. But Dean had made up his mind. 

“I have too,” He stroked his love’s cheek, who leaned into the touch.

“You have to promise to come back to me,” Seamus whispered, still not crying. “You’re coming back,” Dean shook his head slowly.

“Shay…” He whispered. 

“And I mean you’re coming back to me in one piece, okay? You can have a bump or a bruise, but it better be from you being clumsy, okay?” The boy sounded desperate.

“I-I’ll try,” Dean whispered through his tears. That seemed to break Seamus, who began sobbing. He hugged Dean tightly. 

“Please, please!” He begged. Hot fear, sadness, guilt, and horror welled up in Dean. he was the reason Seamus felt like this. 

“I promise,” He assented. “I promise I’m going to come back, and I’m going to be okay,”

Seamus leaned into Dean’s chest, nuzzling his head into Dean’s neck. Dean couldn’t help but hug the shorter boy tighter. He didn’t want to leave him, far from it. He’d very much like to stay with Seamus forever, and never let go.

“I need to go,” He whispered, moving to extract himself from Seamus, not acknowledging how much his body protested. Seamus just held him tighter.

“You can leave in the mornin’.” The Irish boy whispered, making Dean momentarily pause, looking down at the other. 

“Shay?” He tilted his head. 

“You’re staying here tonight,” Seamus demanded. “I don’t know when the next time you’ll get to sleep in a good bed, or even a bed, so you’re staying with me tonight, non-negotiable.”

“Okay, Shay. You win.” Dean sighed. 

And if the boys held each other tightly the entire night, both trying their damned hardest not to cry? That was no one’s business but their own. 

Dean’s eyes snapped open, checking his watch. 5 a.m. Time to leave. He bit his lip, looking down at Seamus, who was holding his waist tightly. Trying not to cry, he extracted himself gently from the other’s arms, trying not to wake him up. He felt horrible for leaving like this, but it was really for the best.

_ Dear Shay, _

_ I’m sorry for leaving. I want you to know I love you. I think I always have, and I always will. I promise I will come back to you. But please, take care of yourself. I don’t know when I’ll see you again. But I have a plan. I can’t tell you too much, so if they look for me, you can truthfully say you don’t know where I am. I love you, Seamus Finnegan.  _

_ Ever yours, _

_ Dean Thomas. _

Seamus could only clutch the note and sob. “I love you too,” He cried.


	2. Promises Broken

Luna and Dean froze, assuming their captors had returned when they heard a wail of agony. “HERMIONE! HERMIONE!” 

“We need a plan, stop yelling -- we need to get these ropes off-”

Dean and Luna exchanged amazed glances. Dean nodded, and Luna moved forward.

“Harry? Ron?” She called. Dean heard his friends’ amazed responses but didn’t process what was happening.

He hadn’t kept his promise to Seamus. He’d been beaten; he’d been cursed and tortured. For a while, he wasn’t even sure he  _ would  _ make it back to his lover. 

That’s what Malfoy Manner had done to them all. But with Harry Potter here? They had a chance of being free again.

He was broken out of his trance by a woman (Hermione?) screaming, please. He cringed. He was the only other ‘filthy mudblood’ out of the prisoners. He knew what Bellatrix did to them. And being friends of Harry Potter was no help to their cause either.

“That’s much better, Ron!” Luna beamed. Dean looked around, noticing the dark, damp cell had lightened up. “Hello, Dean!” She waved him over. He smiled slightly.

They heard Bellatrix yelling, before another scream from Hermione. Dean winced as Ron struggled, screaming her name again until Luna managed to free the boys.

Luna then cut his bonds with the old nail, earning a smile and a ‘thanks’ from him.

Ron was currently truing to disapparate without a wand.

“It’s no use, Ron,” He sighed. “The cellar is escape-proof. I tried, at first. Luna and Ollivander have been here even longer. They’ve tried everything.”

Hermione let out another earsplitting scream. Everyone winced.

Harry and Ron continued to search for a way to their friend desperately. 

Hermione continued screaming. Dean just covered his ears. He’d gotten used to the screams at this point.

Olivander’s, Luna’s, or his. It didn’t matter.

“Help us! We’re in the cellar of Malfoy Manor! Help us!” Harry begged a shard of glass. 

The Manor got to him faster than most people, which was surprising considering he’s Harry Potter. There goes Dean’s chance of escape.

“HERMIONE! HERMIONE!” Ron was still screaming as Bellatrix yelled at her.

“Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don’t try anything or I’ll kill you!” Dean sighed but did as Draco said.

He could tell Draco was scared and didn’t want to do this, but the boy knew no other way of living.

The lights all went out. Malfoy entered the room. 

He grabbed Griphook, taking him with him. 

Suddenly, a house-elf appeared. “DOBB-” Ron began, but Harry hit him, and everyone else shushed him.

“Harry Potter, Dobby has come to rescue you!” The Houe Elf beamed. 

“How did you?” Harry shook his head but was cut off by a scream. “You can disapparate out of here?” Harry asked the elf urgently. Dobby nodded. “And you can take humans with you?”

The elf nodded once more. Dean wanted to know where Harry was going with this. “Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them -- take them to-” He bit his lip. 

“Bill and Fleur’s! Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!” Ron cut in. Dobby nodded for the third time. 

“Of course, Harry Potter.” The elf grabbed Olivander’s hand, reaching towards Luna and Dean. Neither moved. 

“Harry, we want to help you,” Luna whispered. Dean nodded. Sure he’d wanted a rescue, and this was his chance, but he couldn’t leave his friends.

“We can’t leave you here,” he agreed with Luna. 

“Go, both of you!” Harry hissed. “We’ll see you at Bill and Fleur’s!” 

Harry froze, letting out a hiss of pain, clutching his scar. Dean and the others moved towards him in concern, but Harry held up a hand as Hermione let out another scream of agony.

“Go!” He begged. “Go! We’ll follow, just go!” 

Dean and Luna exchanged a glance before grabbing Dobby’s hand. 

There was a loud crack, and they found themselves on a sandy white beach. Dean looked around in wonder, letting out a small laugh. 

He was free. He took a deep breath of fresh air, spinning around in amazement. He hadn’t been outside in months.

“Who’s there?” He heard a man call. He turned to them and couldn’t help but grin at the sight of red hair and a hand-me-down robe. A Weasley. 

“My name is Dean Thomas!” He raised his hands in surrender. “I’m in your brother Ron’s year at school, I’m muggleborn, and he’s terrified of spiders! He once dated Lavander Browne, and I sort of maybe dated your sister-” He was cut off by the man sighing and hugging him. “Oh,” He blinked.

“We heard you were missing from Ginny. You may be her ex, but she still loves you. Not in a romantic way, of course, but she was so worried about you.” 

“Oh,” Dean blushed slightly. He didn’t think the Weasley’s would worry about him. 

“Bill, can’t you see he iz hurt?” Dean’s jaw dropped as Fleur Delacour slapped her husband playfully. “What did they do to you, your poor boy?” She took his chin, tilted his head left to right. She tutted. 

“Stuff. Olivander should be the priority.” She nodded slightly. 

“Come inside. All of you.”

“Thank you,” He whispered, taking Luna’s hand. The two had become close in their imprisonment and were probably almost best friends.

The next thing he knew, Hermione was being carried in. He winced. He had some similar wounds. They shared the wrist injury, but it looked like Bellatrix had had even more fun with Hermione than with Dean. 

“Is she going to be okay?” He turned to Bill, who nodded solemnly. 

“She will be. Just like you will be if you get your rest.” Dean blushed and nodded.

A few hours later, they were all summoned outside, to where Harry had dug a grave for Dobby. They all sat on the beach silently as Harry set the House Elf in the grave. 

Poor Dobby. He saved their lives, at the cost of his own. Dean wanted to thank him a million times over, but couldn’t.

“I think we ought to say something,” Luna sighed sadly. “I’ll go first. Thank you so much, Dobby, for rescuing me from that cellar. It’s unfair you died when what you did was good and brave. I’ll remember you always.”

“Yeah, thanks, Dobby,” Ron whispered. 

“Thank you,” Dean whispered, tears beginning to stream down his face. “Thank you for saving us.” Luna squeezed his hand. She knew everything. 

Being stuck together, they grew close. She knew about Seamus, just like he knew about her. They were like siblings now.

“Goodbye, Dobby.” Harry choked out. “Do you mind if I stay a bit?” 

Soundlessly, everyone filed inside. 

Dean heard small sobs coming from Hermione’s room. He bit his lip before hesitantly knocking on the door. 

“Come in,” She choked out. He entered slowly, sitting on the bed next to her.

He glanced at the red mark she was covering with her hand. He laid his right arm next to her left, pulling his sleeve up. She sucked in a breath. 

“It won’t ever go away,” He rubbed the word, feeling tears prick his eyes at the memory. “But it fades slightly, and doesn’t physically hurt anymore.” He chuckled weakly.

“How can you deal with that being carved into you?” She sobbed. 

“Because it’s not true.” Dean shrugged. “I’m Muggleborn. But my blood is no filthier than hers. I would say it’s cleaner,” He joked weakly, but it still gained a smile from the girl.

“It hurts,” Hermione confessed, removing her hand from her fresh wound. 

“I know,” Dean said sympathetically. “Luna was tortured, Ollivander was, Griphook was, but they hate people like us, Hermione. I was her favorite plaything.” He choked. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Dean. That must have been horrible,” Hermione whispered. 

“It’s okay,” He shrugged. “I’m here, and I’m okay now. And these words will always remind me, remind us,” He gestured between them. “That we came out on the other side. That they couldn’t break us. Right?” He tried to push back the tears streaming down his face.

Hermione could only nod before breaking down. Dean wrapped her in a hug. 

Dean cried with her, both grieving a bit of the innocence they had lost recently. Something they would never get back.

It was true what he said. But it would also be a reminder that he would always be discriminated against for being black in the muggle world and being a Mudblood in the wizarding world.

For that was what had been carved into Hermione’s pale skin, and Dean’s dark skin. 

_ Mudblood. _

Luna and Dean, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went their separate ways. But Dean knew this was far from over.


	3. Promises Kept

Seamus was meeting with the rest of the DA, celebrating the return of the ‘Golden Trio,’ and yelling at them for not trusting them. 

A voice suddenly cut Harry off mid-sentence. “We got your message, Neville!” That voice. Seamus hadn’t heard that voice in almost a year. “Hello, you three!” Harry, Hermione, and Ron smiled, none brighter than Hermione. “Thought you might be here.” 

Seamus was frozen. 

“Good to see you, Dean.” Hermione hugged him. 

“You took, ‘Mione.” The touched wrists, which seemed weird, but Seamus was still stunned. Luna spoke up, and Seamus was brought back to reality.

“DEAN!” He cried, flying forward. He threw his arms around his lover, breaking down in his arms. Seamus felt Dean wrap his arms around him, holding him close. 

“I told you I’d be back, Shay,” Dean smiled down at him. “I made you a promise.”

Seamus stepped back to look him over, feeling sick. 

Dean was covered in bruises, his face scattered with cuts, his eyes looked like they’d seen hell and back, and there was the trace on a scar under his right sleeve. 

“You broke your promise,” He whispered, his voice broken. “What happened to you, love?” He whispered, tears welling over. Dean’s smile faltered. 

“I got caught,” He looked down. “Taken to Malfoy Manner,” Seamus growled. “Turns out being Muggleborn, a runaway, and a friend of Harry Potter’s isn’t a good combo,” He joked. 

“What did they do to you?” He reached up to stroke Dean’s cheek as Dean had done almost a year ago before he left. 

“Nothing too bad,” Dean tried to joke, but you could hear how tense and broken he was. “You know, beatings, cruciatus curse,” Seamus’s jaw dropped. “They even used the imperious curse to make Luna and I hurt each other,” His voice cracked. “And then-” He broke down.

Seamus shook his head in horror. “Love,” Tears began streaming down his own face as Dean sunk to the ground. Seamus kneeled, wrapping Dean in his arms. “What?” He asked gently. Dean sniffled. 

“Bellatrix… she- she-” he let out a small sob. “I can’t.” He shook his head. Instead, the boy Seamus loved pulled up his right sleeve, revealing a stark white scar, contrast against his dark skin. Seamus sucked in a breath, tracing the letters.

“What spell?” He mumbled.

“Spell?” Dean scoffed. “There was no spell used. She did this old fashioned way.” He stood up, wiping his eyes again. Seamus reached for him, causing him to flinch back.

“Oh, Dean…” He shook his head.

“I’m fine.” Seamus hesitantly followed him back to the crowd, never letting go of his hand.

“You’ve got to stop this!” Harry yelled. “What did you call them all back for? This is insane-”

“We’re fighting, aren’t we?” Dean tilted his head, taking out his fake DA coin. Seamus’s heart nearly melted at the fact that he kept it. “The message from Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I’ll need to get a wand, though,” He mumbled. Seamus whipped around to face him in shock. 

“You haven’t got a wand?” He demanded. Dean blushed, before sagging. 

“They snapped it,” He whispered. Seamus faltered, opting to hug him again.

They were going to split up again. Seamus didn’t want to do that. He absolutely did not want to do that. 

So Dean took him aside. 

“Hey, I know you’re scared. I’m scared too.” Dean began. Seamus nearly slapped him. 

“You are so stupid!” He sobbed. “I’m not scared I’m going to die! I’m scared you’re going to die! You left without saying goodbye once already!” Dean’s face fell. 

“Shay…” He whispered, rubbing his right arm. 

“I know the last year has been hell for you. But it’s been hell for me, too. They made us torture kids! They beat us!” He whisper-shouted. Dean looked like he was trying not to cry.

That was bad. Seamus never meant to make Dean cry. He hated when Dean cried. How could he cause that?

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered. Seamus’s resolve crumbled further. 

“Don’t be,” He whispered, hugging him. “I didn’t mean to yell. I love you, Dean Thomas. More than anything in the world, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Dean whispered. 

“Please stay safe,” Seamus begged again. “If you die, I will bring you back to life just so can kill you myself.” He sobbed.

“Understood,” Dean wiped a tear from Seamus’s eye, ignoring the tears streaming down his own face. “Right back at you.” 

“Good luck,” Seamus whispered, before letting go.

“I love you,” Dean repeated, before jogging off. 

Seamus wiped his eyes. They had a war to win.


	4. Epilogue

Seamus felt fear and panic sneaking an icy hand around his heart. Where was Dean? He hadn’t seen his best friend and love since before the final battle. 

What if Dean was lost under the rubble? Or crushed under a giant? Or vaporized so no one ever found him?

He choked on a sob. A couple of people looked at him in concern, but he ignored them in favor of running around, frantically searching for Dean Thomas.

He ran into the empty courtyard. Anyone still out there was entering the great hall. Dean turned around, not knowing where to start. 

Just as the dread snuck back into his heart, a hand grabbed his arm.

His immediate thought was that someone had found Dean’s body, and was going to tell him. That idea barely had time to set in his mind, when he was met with a smiling Dean. 

Gasping, he immediately pulled the man into a hug. 

“I’m okay,” Dean mumbled. “You’re okay. We’re both okay.” Finally able to cry, Seamus just held Dean tighter. 

“Thank god,” He shook his head. “I was so scared.” He ran a hand through Dean’s black hair. “When your body wasn’t there, but neither were you- Dean, I’ve never been that scared. I love you so much.”

“I know,” Dean whispered. “I was terrified for you, too.” He rubbed Seamus’s back. “But we’re here. We’re both here.”

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” Seamus’s tone was joking, but he had a feeling Dean could tell he was completely serious. “You, Dean Thomas, are never leaving my side again.” 

“Promise?” Dean’s eyes were sparkling. Seamus wasn’t sure whether to punch, hug, slap, or kiss Dean at that He settled on the last. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“I hate you,” Seamus whispered, before kissing Dean again. Dean was in high spirits for the first time in over a year and wanted to joke though. 

“The number of times you’ve said ‘I love you’ to me today would say otherwise.” Dean chuckled, before kissing him back.

**19 Years Later**

Dean and Seamus had been married for 3 years. They’d been together for 19½. They also had a daughter and a son, because they adopted in the wizarding world. 

Dean was carrying their 6-year-old, daughter Nymphadora (Dory) Luna Finnegan, on his shoulders, while Seamus was walking ahead with their 11-year-old son, Garrick Ollivander Finnegan. 

The children were named after the two people who had gone through Dean’s worst experiences with him.

“Daddy, when do I get to go to Hogwarts?” Dory asked from atop Dean’s shoulders. He chuckled, picking her up to place her on his hip. 

“5 years,” He smiled. She groaned dramatically. 

“But I wanna go now!” She whined. “With Gary!” She aggressively pointed at her older brother who was rocking back and forth as Seamus laughed fondly. 

“Not with that attitude,” Dean raised an eyebrow. She crossed her arms but apologized nonetheless. “Dory, do you see Uncle Rolf and Aunt Luna?” He changed the subject. The girl brightened considerably.

Luna had been incredibly honored when she found out what the boys had named their daughter. Dean had told her they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“THERE! DADDY THEY’RE OVER THERE!” Dory suddenly squealed. 

“We zoom!” Dean grinned, jogging towards the couple, earning a happy squeal from Dory. He saw Garrick roll his eyes, and Seamus reprimand him out of the corner of his eye.

“Hello, my little Dory!” Luna smiled when Dean arrived next to them. 

“Pa?” Seamus turned back to Garrick when the boy spoke up. “Do you want me to be in Gryffindor?” He tilted his head. Seamus bit his lip. 

“Well, Gar, it’s not a huge deal.” He shrugged. “Your Aunt Luna is a Ravenclaw, Uncle Draco is Slytherin, Teddy’s a Hufflepuff.”

“But you and Dad were both Gryffindors.” The boy looked put out. 

“Buddy, everyone’s worried about this.” Seamus smiled, resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I was terrified! But it doesn’t matter. I was friends with other houses. Still am!” 

“But, like-” 

“But nothing,” Seamus shook his head. “Your dad and I will love you no matter what house you’re in, just like we’ll still love Dory when she inevitably gets a hat stall somehow between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.” Garrick laughed slightly. 

Seamus couldn’t help but beam at his son. Dory hadn’t understood the big deal three years ago. She was only three. 

But Garrick had, a bit. He understood his dads were finally getting married. 

“Yeah,” Garrick giggled. “I guess I should get on the train?” He looked back at his father. 

“I think I see Rose, Scorpius, and Albus up ahead,” He pointed to the kids who were all Garrick’s age. “Why don’t you go with them?” 

“Bye, pa!” he hugged Seamus tightly. Seamus watched fondly as the boy ran over and hugged Dean, before running to catch up with his cousins and friends.

All the Harry Potter Year Gryffindor Parents + Ginny, Luna, and Draco were standing in a line on the platform. 

“Why are people staring at us?” Hugo whispered. Ron glanced at his son in concern. 

“Well, Hugo,” Seamus began. “It’s your father and me,” Hugo tilted his head. 

“Indeed,” Ron shot Seamus a grateful look. “Uncle Seamus and I are incredibly famous.” The boy giggled.

“Guys, it’s almost been twenty years,” Ginny shook her head in amazement. “Look at us! We all have kids, we’re all married (Good job England),” She pointed at Dean and Seamus for the second part. 

“None of us would have guessed this is where we would be twenty years ago. I was on the run, so were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.” Dean agreed. 

“Neville, Ginny, and I were rebelling against the system,” Seamus agreed. 

“And I was being a prick,” Draco agreed. They all laughed quietly. 

“But seriously,” Harry sighed. “It has been nineteen years. And everything is good.”

And it was. Garrick was a Ravenclaw. His parents still supported him. Albus was a Slytherin. No one loved him any less. Besides, Dory joined him a few years later. 

Seamus loved being in the ministry, and Dean was quite content with his muggle job.

Nothing was perfect. Nothing ever would be. 

But in the end, all the promises were kept.


End file.
